It may not be possible or desirable to transfer without interruption or break large amounts of data from a database over a network in a client/server computing environment. What is needed is a method for transferring the large amounts of data in portions in such a way that the data already transferred and the data yet to be transferred can be readily tracked, so that the transfer can “pick up” where it left off, perhaps before the interruption or break.